


have fun

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lambert and Dimitri have some fun.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	have fun

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme fill that i did in an hour
> 
> here’s the link to the original https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2048840#cmt2048840

Lambert’s meeting had been just like any other. It was a mere formality where lords and ladies of his council droned on and on about obligatory status updates. Barely an hour had passed before Lambert began to drift off. 

And then, he felt a gentle tug at his breeches.

He peered down from his seat to get a better look at his visitor, who was obscured from outside view by the tablecloth. He already knew who it was, but getting a better look at his young son was always more than enough to excite the king.

Dimitri sat sprawled on the floor, as his hand moved to paw at Lambert’s growing bulge. He bat his thick lashes at his father, creating a picture of innocence that was starkly contrasted with his complete nudity. Hidden from everyone else, Lambert got a perfect view of his son’s small erection.

Lambert pushed his hips forward, just a smidge, and it was all the approval Dimitri needed before tearing into his father’s laces.

The king wasn’t fully hard yet, but the young prince made short work of that. The moment Lambert’s cock was freed, Dimitri began laving at his cockhead with all the eagerness of a man starved. He pressed eager kiss after eager kiss, encircling the thick head with his tongue.

Lambert bit his tongue to suppress a groan as his son lavished the head of his cock like it was his favorite treat, which Lambert knew it was. Dimitri loved to warm it with his mouth, more than content to suck on it for hours. One day his son’s beautiful little mouth would be big enough to take more of Lambert’s cock, but for now they make do with just the head.

But to Lambert’s surprise, instead of continuing to warm his cock, Dimitri popped off the head once his father was fully hard.

Lambert looked down, curious to see the reason for the young prince’s decision. It’s a beautiful sight, his bare son breathing heavily around the king’s thick length. His own cute cock hard, with a bead of precome, barely visible as it dribbled down the short length. It was a delightful contrast to Lambert’s own endowment, which always made him harder when he got to see it.

Lambert almost moved his cock back to his son’s inviting mouth, but Dimitri surprised him. The young prince smiled innocently, and then licked a stripe down his father’s cock.

The king’s hips bucked slightly, startled by his son’s newfound boldness. He forced his gaze away from the tantalizing sight, and tried to focus on whatever was being said. Thank the Goddess this meeting required minimal involvement. Rodrigue always took control of these obligatory council sessions, and Lambert was never more happy that this was the case until now.

Dimitri tongued the base of the king’s cock, clearly eager for more. The young prince wanted more of his father’s cock, but was too small to take any more now. He let his tongue encircle as much of the length as he could. He licked it obscenely, desperate for more. He covered every inch of the thick length with his tongue, and Lambert had to bite his tongue to keep his composure.

His son lacked any sort of technique, only because Lambert had been waiting until his son was bigger to better take his cock. But whatever lack of skill was more than made up with by the prince’s energy. He was so eager, but inexperienced, and it only made the experience more exciting for Lambert.

The king felt his balls tighten, far too soon. He snaked his left arm down, and placed a firm grip on his son’s shoulder, stopping his eager ministrations completely.

Lambert raised his right hand from where it was resting on the table. All eyes turned to their king, completely oblivious to the mouth that was on his cock only moments ago.

“I am calling for a recess, we reconvene here in an hour.”

The lords and ladies were eager to get out of the stifling chamber. They hurried along, filing out at almost record pace. Rodrigue was the last to leave, and he gave a knowing look to his king while he ushered out the remaining attendees.

Now completely alone, Lambert hooked his hands under his son's arms, pulling him out of his hiding spot. The sight is beyond perfect. His son is exposed to the room, his smaller cock jutting out adorably while he’s flushed and eager. 

Removed from his position, Lambert can see the puddle of his son’s precome, and possibly his seed, judging from the look of it. Dimitri had to have been under the table since before the meeting, and this was confirmation that he had gotten himself off before Lambert was even aware of his presence. The fact that his son had been touching himself in the presence of the other nobles, is more than enough to make Lambert even more eager than before.

He hoisted Dimitri up, and laid him on the table where all the nobles would have been able to see him, if they hadn’t already departed. On his back, his son’s cock stands proud, to the empty room.

“You’ve been very naughty today,” Lambert purred. “A good son would have stayed put. Are you a bad son? Do I need to teach you a lesson?”

Dimitri leaned up, and shifted his weight to his forearms. He looked at his father with a continued boldness, and spread his legs instead of answering.

The king gasped, at the new surprise revealed by his son’s movement. A thick, polished plug sat firmly in his hole. It was far bigger than any of the toys Lambert used on Dimitri in the past, but it was big enough that the young prince would have no difficulty taking his father’s length.

Lambert traced the edge of the plug in wonderment. He toyed with it, earning an obscene moan from his son, one that definitely would have been heard from anyone that lingered by the room’s entrance. But Lambert didn’t care. He was completely overtaken by his need for Dimitri.

The king pushed at the end of the plug with only one finger. Dimitri’s leg spasmed, and he let out an even louder moan, too lost in the sensation to care if he was heard. This only made Lambert harder, if such a thing was even possible. Spurred on by his son’s reactions, Lambert gave a small twist to the plug.

Dimitri gasped out, and arched his back. His face screwed up in a look of torturous pleasure. The prince bucked his hips, desperately searching for more stimulation. When he found none, he fell back to the table, panting in exertion.

Lambert took pity on his adorable son, and lifted him again, this time turning him to lay on his front. He angled Dimitri in such a way that his cock was pointed at his previous mess under the table. Lambert gripped the edge of the plug, and pulled it out, leaving his son’s expanded hole finally exposed.

Lambert’s cock was still drenched from the young prince’s earlier work, and removing the plug confirmed that Dimitri had oiled himself in anticipation for this.

Lambert slid his cock in where it always belonged, no doubt bulging at Dimitri’s stomach. His son was so small, not yet ready to take his full length, but Lambert tried to get as close as he could. The tight heat of his son was heavenly, and Lambert knew he wouldn’t last long.

He worked his cock in and out, slowly. He never fully left the divine heat of Dimitri’s hole, but he pulled out to where just the head of his cock would tease his son’s entrance. Then he would thrust back in forcefully. All in a deliberate attempt to make his son fall apart.

Dimitri gripped the tablecloth tightly in his hands, his face scrunched in a wordless scream of pleasure. Every time his father thrusted deeper, he gripped even tighter, teetering on the edge of losing control.

Lambert slipped his hand to Dimitri’s front. He barely touched his cock before Dimitri howled in pleasure, bucking his hips frantically as he found his release, sending it onto the floor. Now pliant and in Lambert’s arms, the king fucked his son in earnest. Each pump of his cock sent him closer and closer to the edge. With one last thrust, almost entering the prince fully, Lambert spills his seed. It’s too much for his son’s small frame, but Lambert can’t find it in himself to care. All he can think about is his son’s tight hole milking him for all he’s worth.

Once the wave of pleasure left, Lambert pulled his softened cock out. His seed had leaked out of Dimitri’s hole, dribbling down his thighs in excess. There was still so much left inside him however. 

The king slid his son further up the table, only so gravity wouldn’t cause anymore to spill out of Dimitri’s used entrance. He took the plug left on the table, and reinserted it into the young prince, trapping his seed.

Lambert leaned over Dimitri, pressing his chest to his smaller back. He brought his lips to his ear and whispered, “As punishment, you have to keep it in. I will know if you take it out,” he leaned in even closer, “Do you understand?”

Dimitri gave a weak nod, pressed against the wood of the table. Beautifully debauched, and just how the king liked his little prince.

“Good.”

Lambert stood, and tucked his cock away. His laces done up and no one the wiser if they just looked at him, and not his ravaged son. He undid the clasp of his cape, encircling Dimitri in it. He had no idea if Dimitri even had clothes with him, but that fact mattered little. He swaddled his son, barely concealing the evidence of their affair, and situated the young prince on his lap as he sat back down.

Dimitri drifted off to sleep, positively worn out. Lambert held him tight while he slept, and only moments passed before he heard movement on the other side of the door.

The lords and ladies of his council reentered the chamber. Many stopped to coo at the sight of the adorable little prince sleeping comfortably in his father’s arms. Not a one aware of his complete nudity or of his father’s seed cooling down his thighs, and trapped in his hole. They were all focused on the supposed sweetness of the sight, too oblivious to reality. 

It only excited Lambert more, and made the king’s cock harden again in the presence of his subjects. He shifted his son in his arms very slightly to cover his growing erection.

The meeting continued as it normally would, boring and arduous. Lambert was normally not one to tempt fate, but every now and again he would grind his half hard cock into his son’s sleeping form, thrilling in the ignorance of everyone in the room.

Well, almost everyone. 

Rodrigue had been loosely palming an erection since he sat down. Once Dimitri wakes up, the duke knows he can have his turn with the prince’s mouth.


End file.
